thesunchildrenfandomcom-20200214-history
Osiriguard
Osiriguard: is one of the Osiriniak items (sun vaults) that can give a sun child their abilities. It was hidden below the vaults of Rhushar up until the 'Great War of the Golden Order' by which the Masked Lords of Argar became notorious. It was so named Osiriguard, both due to it being forged in the first years of Osiri, and also as the sun children used to be referred to as 'guardians of the netherworld' the sword was, in effect, what gave the guardians their powers, and so became referred to as the 'guard'. The sword first saw use in the battle mentioned above when the western (capital) hold of Tavral wanted the items to try and force out a sun child (this was before the second was born, so they had no idea that a red dawn would signal the birth of the next) the child hunts began soonafter to see who was the sun child, but they never came to any success. The sword was the item used on the hunts, and it became feared by many. since its use in the event, it was thought to bring out dark creatures in people who either thought they were the sun children, or who the Emperor thought was. their minds became so overwhelmed that they beleieved they were something else. that was the first indication that the sword had some power. Guhra the Great was the first great king to wield the sword after his ancestor won the war and retrieved it. It was originally suposed to be given to Emperor Rhandyr, but his aggressive nature as a child led to him being given the sphere. the sword was hidden from him all his life, kept in the vaults below Elarnitan until he died. it was then taken to his cousin who became the next Emperor, and he never used the sword in battle, only for ceremony. His grandson then used the sword in the civil war of Nyshuhr, which was the last main battle it saw. slowly the legend began to fade, and it was handed down in peace until Emperor Saphron recieved it upon his crowning. he did not keep it long, he was assassinated, and his sun child daughter, Princess Sahfire took it and used it in many a battle to win back her father's Empire when it fell. After she died at a fairly young age the sword was given to her couson (also the next of kin as her whole family was killed) for the next five hundred years it was rarely seen until Prince Osoran was born, by then the names had changed and had lost the Uhrian prefix. Osoran was the fourth sun child and drew his abilities from the sword, but before he could learn his abilities his people fled to Calamiha and took the sword with them. Osoran grew and after he became the Emperor in the east he used the sword to secure peace after the rebellious uprisings and the fourth age war with the Arzurians. after his death the sword went missing, taken by the Lords of Argar who then gave it to their King, who passed it down until one was born who was also the sun child (just remember that in the fifth age, a child was born in the east and west) the sword was then used by the King as he battled Empress Ember in Thorynwor whilst she wielded Rhushard, and it clashed her back open, but she overcame her injuries and smighted the King. afterwards, she had Sahfire's thousand year old body brought back to her lands and the sword was buried with her.